1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to apparatus for forming dense continuous cylindrical core of fibrous material in a core forming channel of rotary compacting machines, which are based on the rolling-compressing technique. The inventions described hereunder cover certain improvements in the compression roller mechanism resulting in better overall performance and in reduced manufacturing costs of the machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rolling-compressing core forming apparatus of frusto-conical and hyperboloid compression roller configurations have been developed using self-adjusting compression roller systems to induce simultaneous rotational and axial displacement of the formed core.
To improve the ability of such machines to absorb substantial fluctuations in the rate of intake of the loose fibrous material, flexible suspension of one or more of the compression rollers was applied. The flexible support and continuous power drive of the individual compression rollers was attempted by using power transmission joints which could provide radial and axial support together with the transmission of the driving torque to the roller.
Practical field experience with prior art rolling-compressing machines indicated the need for further improvements.